


A punishment for the king’s whore

by leopardlynx



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dancer! Yuzuru, Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, King! Javier, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Smut, knife shoes appreciation society, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardlynx/pseuds/leopardlynx
Summary: A punishment for the king’s whore.The wind spread the news - more people pressed into the circle. Javier’s eyes were fixed upon only one figure.The boy - his appearance was the opposite of everything society deemed a ‘man’ - slender as a deprived flower, wasp waist chained with one thin string, every fingertip shivering with melted snow… he was utterly beautiful as he rose on his toes, and began to dance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuzuNathantrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuNathantrash/gifts).



> I love helpful criticism and comments! Obviously, this is a work of fiction and is not intended to be taken as the truth or a 'reenactment' of reality, even though the characters are real people. If you are in anyway offended by this fic please click the 'back' button on your screen. No need to pain yourself reading this.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Thank you so much shomaun_ho for being my first ever beta <3

_ “I make songs to tie people to me _ __  
_ With a ribbon of fantasy around their necks _ __  
_ Such a beautiful bow _ __  
_ That I hold in my fist _ __  
_ And I will never let go” _ __  
_  
_ __ -Florence Welch

 

Javier drank in the view before his eyes. A ring of people surrounding two men, one perched on a stool, playing with a flute between knobby fingers; the other gazing at the snow he knelt on, clothed in only white undergarments and a translucent dress that rippled as the biting winter flurries swept by. 

He heard the whispers fluttering around as the boy stretched his barely clad leg to his side, his dress covering nothing. 

_ A punishment for the king’s whore. _ The wind spread the news - more people pressed into the circle. Javier’s eyes were fixed upon only one figure. 

The boy - his appearance was the opposite of everything society deemed a ‘man’ - slender as a deprived flower, wasp waist chained with one thin string, every fingertip shivering with melted snow… he was utterly beautiful as he rose on his toes, and began to dance.

His back curved, arching towards the clouds so wistfully that Javier wished he could give him everything in the sky, calf muscles quivering as they lifted in tandem, a scarred foot seeming oh so pure as it spun white footprints.

_ The boy was innocent to the point he seemed obscene.  _

There was a translucent veil covering his face from the bridge of his nose, as if it were trying to keep the last of his chastity safe from the public eye - but as it fluttered, red bitten lips and a porcelain throat peeking out at the ring of peasants, it only served as a teasing delicacy. 

_ As damp breaths swathed against pale necks.  _

Oh- how Javier wished he had marred the boy’s throat earlier, when he was writhing under him in throes of unnamed passions. How he wished he could rip the veil off the boy, let his lips part in surprise and readiness, blindfold his heady eyes until the slanted, dark lashes were hidden away from the undeserving public, only for Javier to unwrap. 

Later, after all this was over, after  _ Yuzuru _ had his full, dancing enticingly in front of peasants that wanted to touch him but never would be able to hold him down, Javier would show the boy the  _ true _ punishment, where the frost tingling in his fingers would be the least of his worries. 

The boy tilted his head back, eyes closing - veil slipping down until the last of his purity was smothered in the snow along with his still dancing feet. 

Javier heard the murmurs of the people around him, the flute player faltering as his eyes caught the exposed throat of a swan. He was burning with jealousy; this was supposed to be the boy’s  _ punishment _ , but like everything the boy wanted it turned to his own spectacle of his pleasing. 

Then, when _Yuzuru_ danced too close, too slow, Javier caught his wrist, kissing the pale expanse of skin; tugging him under his cloak away from hungry eyes- _“Mi Reina.”_ _My Queen of hearts._


	2. If I am your Queen, you will treat me as one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He yanked the boy into a waiting carriage, snatching his veil from the snow, whispering furiously - sharp teeth brushing against snow tipped ears -  
> Then you will see how I treat my Queens, boy.

_ If I am your Queen, you will treat me as one.  _

The boy’s insolent tone rang in Javier’s ears, and pride overcame his sensibility - Javier didn’t care anymore, didn’t care that his kingdom would see this display of monstrous greed, that they would soon know their King was foolish enough to think he could punish his whore when really  _ Yuzuru _ had teased him into submission. 

He yanked the boy into a waiting carriage, snatching his veil from the snow, whispering furiously - sharp teeth brushing against snow tipped ears -

_ Then you will see how I treat my Queens,  _ **_boy_ ** _.  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Javier gazed down at **_his_** _Queen_ quivering on _his_ bed,  a victorious smirk touching the corners of his mouth. 

The boy’s eyes were filled with unshed tears, shining, ready lips obscenely spread around two of Javier’s fingers. He tugged his fingers out of the boy’s greedy mouth, letting him hiccup and rest his blushing cheeks against the palms of Javier’s hands. 

Javier wanted him to  _ cry _ , wanted to  _ ruin _ him because his boy was so beautiful when tarnished. He wanted to make sure no one else could  _ ever _ compare to the thousand nights he presented to Yuzuru. 

Leaving the boy’s half lidded gaze, Javier ran his hands down the remainders of tattered silk, flicking over each nipple just to hear Yuzuru cry out in  _ want. _

_ You tease me, Mi  _ _ Reina _ _ , but never forget that you are  _ **_mine._ **

Javier smoothed his palms over Yuzuru’s abdomen, marvelling at how he could circle his entire waist with his hands, wondering if he could do the same later with the boy’s  _ throat _ . 

“Service me, Javi.” Yuzuru spoke boldly, his disheveled hair looking akin to a crown as he clutched at Javier’s shoulders, fingernails losing color as their grip turned into frantic want. 

“How would you like to be serviced, my  _ Queen _ ?” Javier murmured, thumbs drawing circles on the boy’s pale thighs, the silk dress completely in tatters, showing every part of  _ Yuzuru _ . 

“I want… oh  _ god” _

Javier chuckled darkly from his position, tongue lapping between the boy’s parted thighs. 

“I’m afraid I cannot give you god, but I would love to make you see heaven, my Queen.”

Javier let his tongue  _ wander _ ; and his boy let out strangled whimpers, contorting under his  _ King _ . 

“I want - want to - want to be on top of you. I want you to show you can  _ fuck _ me without the strength in your arms-” Javier froze in stunned silence. Yuzuru let out another choked gasp. “-I want to tie your wrists with my veil.” 

Javier raised his brows, looking up towards his boy’s blushing face, one hand covering his lips as if he couldn’t believe the proposition he had just made. The choice was simple. 

“Anything for you, my Queen.” 

The boy opened his eyes in excitement, lips parting in such innocent joy that Javier could almost forget the obscene movement he had made with those wet lips. 

_ Almost _ . 

Javier held out the veil for Yuzuru to take. 

“Tie me.”


	3. I will turn feral if you do not come here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mi Reina, my Queen of hearts, how insatiable you are. But not with me - I will satisfy you until your body is wracking with tremors of the sea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you YuzuNathantrash for being my beta this chapter <3

Javier tugged  experimentally at the silky veil knotted across his wrists to the metal rungs of their bed. He knew immediately that he would be able to tear them apart in seconds, be able to grip Yuzuru’s tiny waist and take charge, but after one look at his boy’s triumphant gaze, he submitted to waiting. 

_ When you least expect it, my boy, I will trap you between my arms. But for no _ w  — let _ us see how a Queen fucks his King.  _

“ _ Look at me _ .” Yuzuru whispered, as if  _ anything _ else in the room was as worth watching innocence being dyed with seduction. 

The eyes of a hawk watched pale thighs descend on curved fingers, watched the weeping head of his boy’s cock dip as he made a show of preparing himself with oils;  _ ass rising and falling in tandem, his ruby lips bitten and bruised.  _ Soft noises of pleasure fell from his lips,  _ oh _ how Javier wanted to  _ tear _ wails out of his boy’s lungs. 

Javier growled low in his throat -  _ “Mi Reina, I will turn feral if you do not  _ **_come here_ ** _.”  _

Yuzuru smirked, rising from his fingers, oil dripping and running slow rivers on his goddamn  _ thighs _ . He did not move towards Javier like he anticipated; Yuzuru turned his back, still on his knees, still with oils running out of his ass - and bent down, spreading his cheeks. Javier swallowed wetly, gulping as the small pucker of Yuzuru’s ass winked up at him. 

_ When will you stop this game,  _ **_Yuzuru?_ **

The boy arched his back, lifting his ass higher and reaching under with his slick fingers - and  _ oh god _ , Javier was going to faint. 

“Do you want me, Javi?” Yuzuru’s muffled voice came as he fucked himself with three -  _ four _ fingers. 

“I would have it if you  _ came here  _ -” Javier replied distantly, still fixated on his boy’s ass clenching around his digits. “Didn’t you want me to  _ fuck _ you, My Queen?”

Yuzuru purred out a moan, turning from his sprawled position. He crawled over to Javier, twisting body looking like a hunting wild cat. 

He lapped at the tip of Javier’s cock before straddling him, the base of his cock previously wrapped with a thin piece of silk, tied by slim fingers into a pretty bow. 

Yuzuru reached back in barely contained excitement, grasping Javier’s cock firmly and guiding it to his leaking hole. 

_ I lead you to think that I am submissive, but I will make you scream with my cock, boy.  _

Yuzuru lowered himself down on Javier, halfway - inch by inch, until -  _ “Oh!”  _

Javier rocked his pelvis  _ up _ , slamming the rest of his cock into Yuzuru, until silk strands met oiled curls. 

_ Are you submissive now? _

He rocked back gently, thrusting in with a slow paced rhythm, he wanted his Queen to  _ beg _ . After what seemed like an eternity of dissatisfaction, the boy’s thighs  _ strained _ , fingernails drawing red strings on Javier’s shoulders and heaving chest. 

“I thought you could  _ fuck _ me,” Yuzuru snarled - but Javier could see how his boy struggled to keep his voice level, to try sound as if he were in control - “Is this how you fuck your  _ Queens? _ ” 

“ _ Yuzuru _ .”

Javier ripped his arms from their bonds, gripped his boy’s waist with bruising force, and  _ thrust _ .

_ A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.  _

Yuzuru fell apart, whimpering, glistening thighs pliant and shaking with uncontrollable spasms, gasps choking off into moans, moans connecting into high wails. Climaxing waves tipped over the boat, the two straining for more until blue waves shattered into foam. Yuzuru collapsed on Javier, the remaining tatters of the sweat soaked dress floating around him like the wings akin to a swans. Or an  _ angel _ . An angel shyly navigating the human world until human bodies were easy to discern and manipulate and  _ fuck _ . 

Javier gazed down at his glowing boy, his relaxed  _ Queen _ . Smoothing the dark disheveled hair, he murmured a few words while falling into a haze. 

_ Mi Reina, my Queen of hearts, how insatiable you are. But not with me - I will satisfy you until your body is wracking with tremors of the sea.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think that's it of this story, thank you so much for reading!


	4. I really cannot resist you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft, light hearted ending to this story.

+1 

 

“How was it, Yuzuru?”

His Queen flushed darkly, tugging in long limbs as if they would cover his blushing expanse of skin. 

“Suddenly shy, are you now?”

Yuzuru tossed his head, narrowing his pretty eyes at Javier’s dressing figure. 

“Next time I want your crown on my head.” 

Javier threw his head back, fond laughter rumbling in his chest. 

“My advisors would kill me if they found out.”

“Are you saying that I am not worth the price?”

“No. I really can’t resist you, Mi Reina.”

Yuzuru smiled softly, all pretenses gone, only fond, pure  _ love _ settling in the curves of his face. 

“I am your Queen for a reason. Now come here, I’m cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> come join our discord server! It's full of screaming about le skaters and positivity. https://discord.gg/F2Yfdng


End file.
